In economic relationships, one party typically exchanges funds with another party who provides goods or services. Examples of such relationships include a merchant who provides goods to customers in return for funds and a service provider such as a wireless telephone service provider who provides cellular telephone service in return for funds.
Parties in such relationships may want to be sure that goods and/or services are fairly priced. For example, merchants and/or service providers will wish to ensure that their customers will be happy with the price and not take their business elsewhere.